Grave New World
Grave New World is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on October 22, 2013 as the season's Halloween episode. Summary Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer crash the Ravenswood Founders Day Celebration after finding a clue in "A's" new lair: Ali is alive. Dressed in their finest Edwardian wear, the ladies hit the creepy cemetery party to find Ali before "A" can. But if Ali is truly alive, could the liars be leading "A" straight to their friend without knowing it? With Ezra lurking in the shadows, he may be closer than the girls realize. Meanwhile, Caleb heads to Ravenswood to help the girls and meets kindred soul Miranda along the way. Title and Background *If the girls find out that Ali is really alive, their whole world will be changed. This will be the girls' first step into their new lives with the knowledge of Ali being alive. *This title is likely a pun to Aldous Huxley's novel, Brave New World, ''written in 1932. Notes * This episode takes place at the Ravenswood Celebration, and starts right from the ending of Now You See Me, Now You Don't. * Joseph tweeted that this episode will air at Halloween, but it won't be set at Halloween, due to the timeline of events. The episode may be set in December, due to 3x24 being established as mid to late November, and Halloween has already passed. *Hanna and Mona have a scene together. * Oliver said that there will be a great plot twist at the end of this episode. It will lead into Ravenswood, and even Season 4B. * Maya tweeted that "this Halloween is definitely the darkest yet!" * Sasha said this episode is beautiful, but freaky at the same time. * Hanna might go missing. * We might find out who Red Coat #2 is in this episode. * CeCe may reappear as Red Coat. * This episode will be directly linked to the pilot of Ravenswood (TV series), as Caleb will make the decision to stay in Ravenswood in this episode, and the pilot will continue his journey. * Lucy Hale stated that this episode is her favorite episode to date and to film. * A photo has been leaked of Alison being in a red coat . * Grunwald knows more than she's letting on but she will hint at who Ali is so afraid of. * There will be a new opening theme in this episode that is different from the opening from "The First Secret" and "This Is A Dark Ride". * Sasha teased to On The Red Carpet: "You will find out if Alison is dead or alive by the end of this episode, So it's very spooky and there's been a few press photos of Alison in a red coat and I can't confirm or deny if that's fake or not." * Lucy also spoke to On The Red Carpet and said: "Well, you find out in this episode if Ali is in fact dead or alive and so, first we have to jump over that hurdle and then if she is in fact alive, you figure out the whole back story on where she's been and everything." * In the same interview when Lucy was asked about the favorite scene in Grave New World she said: Well I can't reveal it, but it's the last, I want to say it's the last scene of the episode, where a lot is revealed. You know, four seasons in and a lot of these questions have been building up, so a lot of questions are answered in this last scene and a lot more questions are being asked after this last scene." * Sasha was also asked about her favorite scene: We always have really nice sets and crazy, spooky sets on our Halloween episodes and this was another really weird house. We had that in our first Halloween episode where there was this creepy house, totally felt like it was haunted, dirty, spider-webs, everything. It's similar, except ... this particular place goes through many transformations." "I have a scene with a creepy person that kind of creeps on Hanna," she added. "It's interesting -- it's hard to explain and I can't really explain it but that was a very fun scene to watch, you know, the ins and outs of it too." * Spencer will have a fight scene in this episode that involves a pair of garden trimmers * When asked why fans should watch the Halloween episode by Entertainment Tonight, Ashley benson said "There is a HUGE twist at the end" Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins *Brett Dier as Luke Matheson *Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Trivia * This will be the third Halloween episode, the first being ''The First Secret and the second being, This Is A Dark Ride. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) for unknown reasons. * The episode was screened at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery on October 15, 2013. Promos & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Halloween Special Promo-1|"#ezrA" Promo (1st Promo) Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood Promo 2|"World Premiere" Promo (2nd Promo) Pretty Little Liars - The Search for Alison- 2 Hour Halloween Special Promo (HD) PLLSearchParty-0|"The Search for Alison" Promo (3rd Promo) Pretty Little Liars - 4X13 "Grave New World" Canadian Promo HD-2|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 4X13 - Halloween special Sneak peek 1|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars - Season 4 Episode 13 - Grave New World - Sneak Peek 2-1|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars - 4X13 "Grave New World" 5 MIN sneak peek HD|Sneak Peek 2 Redux with an Interview Pretty little liars 4x14 Sneak peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Exclusive Pretty Little Liars Halloween Video The Hunt for Alison Is On -- Plus A 'Huge' Surprise! |Exclusive Pretty Little Liars Halloween Video Gallery tumblr_mubfkiZvFu1rxyuiqo1_500.jpg Imagepromo.jpg|Promo Halloweenpromo3.jpg|"You need to leave, NOW!" Halloweenpromo2.jpg Halloweenpromo.jpg What if? Aria.jpg What if? Mona.jpg BSdgcHoCMAA-tWt.png Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - First Look Promotional Photo_FULL.jpg Grave_new_world_pic.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg|Ezra is revealed in the Gas Mask A costume Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg|Ezra is Gas Mask A Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (9)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (10)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (11)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (12)_595_slogo.jpg|Sasha is so fierce in her Red Coat and Heels! Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (13)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (15)_595_slogo.jpg Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (17)_595_slogo.jpg|Miraleb? Pretty Little Liars - Episode 4.13 - Grave New World - Promotional Photos (14)_595_slogo.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-06.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-10.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-30.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-37.jpg pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-19.jpg|Sasha's Red Coat Halloween Promo LukeinEzrasCustume.jpg|Luke is revealed to be in an identical costume Ezra's Halloween costume PLL Halloween Script.jpg RC scene.jpg|Liars See Red Coat Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A